


Facial Expressions

by BlackMaya



Series: Anatomy Lessons [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anatomy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a better way to study than by observing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial Expressions

Midorima receives a lot of stares from people on a daily basis. He knows it’s weird to carry around the lucky items. He knows that his height is too tall for an average Japanese. He knows that his hair color stands out—green isn’t exactly a color used by people to dye their hair (but take not that his hair is, indeed, green.)

 

But his situation right now makes him uncomfortable. Being stared at by Takao, with his hawk eyes was _intimidating_ enough. They both sat in a coffee shop near their university. Now, the both of them weren’t in the same course, but somehow, fate decided they both needed to take medical-related courses. (Midorima took the special medical course, which didn’t require pre-med—so after graduating, he could immediately be a doctor after taking the board exams. Takao, on the other hand, took Physical Therapy as his pre-med course.)

 

“Takao.” He merely said, his voice smaller than usual. They were both in their third year, and in Takao’s case, it’s the start of his Physical Therapy courses.

 

“Shin-chan! You’re frowning. Wait, don’t change your expression yet.” Takao said as he scrambled for his notebook and pen. “Ah, that was your corrugator supercilli.”

 

“Takao Kazunari.” Midorima said it louder, his cheeks burning.

 

“Damn it, Shin-chan. Stop changing your expressions! Wait, eyes closed, more frowning and more eyebrow twitches.” Takao mumbled, scratching his head using his pen as he flipped through his notes. “Uhm, eyes closed would be orbicularis oculi, corrugators again… and the frowning would not be the platysma… since your frown isn’t that exaggerated… Uh, depressor angel oris?”

 

Midorima knew he was socially inept, but he knew, at least, that two guys staring at each other in a coffee shop is not _normal_. He face palmed when Takao reached his conclusion. 

 

“Shin-chan, if you cover your face, I won’t be able to look at you.” Takao reached over to pull Midorima’s hand away. “Eh?”

 

“What is it now?” Midorima sighed, removing his hand away and looked up at Takao, who was smiling widely.

 

“You’re blushing. You’re embarrassed.” Takao stated.

 

“Yes, indeed. Being with you brings me nothing but embarrassment.” Midorima retorted, pushing his glasses up in the process.

 

“Wait, I have to name those muscles. Uh…” Takao continued, his smile not wavering. His hands quickly went back to writing down notes on his notebook.

 

“You were using your zygomaticus major just now, and currently, your risorius.” Midorima stated, then quickly went back to reviewing his physiology lessons.

 

“Shin-chan.”

 

“What?”

 

“Can we just do this in our apartment?” Takao asked, scratching his cheek.

 

Midorima looked at him skeptically. Midorima picked up his coffee and decided to sip. “What made you want to do that now?”

 

“Well, I understand now why you’re embarrassed. Being stared at in public and saying what they’re doing is kind of… uncomfortable.” Takao admitted. “Also, some of my classmates entered the shop, so they might come barging in on our date.”

 

Midorima never knew he was possible of spilling his drink, but Takao simply calling their study time as a date made him clumsy. His hands lost grip on the coffee cup and the rest went history. The Mocha Latte he ordered went to his second copy notes.

 

“Shin-chan, your notes!” Takao stood up, immediately removing every gadget on the table. “Your pants! Argh, Shin-chan, what happened?!” Takao rambled on as he continued to fix up the table. 

 

Midorima couldn’t move. He was too stunned and too humiliated by his actions. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as time seemed to slow down.

 

Takao picked up every item they have on the table and shoved everything inside his bag. He patted Midorima’s shoulder and tugged on his sleeves. “We’re going to go home now. You could have told me you were tired!”

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Midorima stuttered, walking behind Takao. Fucking hell, it was just 5 in the afternoon and Takao turned him to a mess even before they get to bed.

 

Takao grinned, looking back as they left the shop. “It’s no big, Shin-chan. We can study better later…”

 

Midorima nodded, now walking beside Takao.

“…Withthelightsout.” The black-haired man swiftly added and ran ahead.

 

Midorima stumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the writing isn't exactly the best. I'm rusty. 2 years of no writing for any fandom. 2 years of being deprived of midotaka. 2 years deprived of my fandoms. *sheds tears* I miss midotaka. I hope this was enjoyable to read, everyone. *sobs* 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
